


sideways, backwards and forwards

by suzuran_no_rin



Series: [per aspera ad astra] [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Parallel Universes, Paranoia, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin
Summary: Сборник зарисовок о том, что было, и о том, чего быть не могло. Истории, которые не попали в основной цикл - АУшки, удаленные сцены, POV оригинальных и второстепенных персонажей, омаке и тому подобное
Series: [per aspera ad astra] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865932





	1. остывшее солнце. POV Узумаки Ханы (период с -16г по 13г)

**Author's Note:**

> Группа в ВК - https://vk.com/gaaraislove

Поразительно, как легко может разбиться привычная картина мира, когда твою родину разрушают до основания, и ты теряешь всех, кого знала и любила, в один день.  
Ты не понаслышке знакома со смертью и с гордостью носишь знак своего клана, но то, что устроили ваши враги... это просто неописуемо, и тебя выворачивает наизнанку от одного воспоминания об этом.  
Впервые за долгое время ты чувствуешь себя жалким беспомощным ребенком. Все твои знания и умения не значат абсолютно ничего перед мощью объединившихся противников.  
Все, что ты можешь - бежать прочь, изо всех сил мешая погоне тебя поймать.

Тебе удается спастись из этого ада, задействовав экспериментальную пространственную печать. Тебя едва не разрывает на куски при перемещении, и ты раз и навсегда зарекаешься связываться с этим направлением фууиндзюцу.  
Тебе не удалось даже попрощаться с отцом. Он остался прикрывать твой отход и накричал на тебя, когда ты замешкалась, не в силах расстаться с ним. Он всегда ревностно оберегал тебя, рано потеряв жену...  
Тебе хочется выть от того, что дальше тебе придется выживать в одиночестве.  
Его больше нет.  
Родных больше нет.  
Тебе некуда возвращаться.

Ты бесцельно бродишь по вековому лесу, в который тебя закинула печать, и усердно зализываешь полученные раны. Твоих сил едва хватает на это и на добычу пропитания.  
Недели и месяцы сливаются в одну бесконечную череду. Ты безуспешно пытаешься собрать себя в одно целое, но рассыпаешься на части даже от одного случайного напоминания о случившемся.  
Лес дарит тебе приют и утешение, и ты не торопишься уходить из него обратно к людям, вполне довольствуясь компанией зверей и птиц, которые после нескольких «сеансов убеждения» согласились не трогать тебя.  
От наблюдений за пушистой и пернатой братией тебе потихоньку становится легче. Ты постепенно нащупываешь потерянное равновесие, но до исцеления душевных ран тебе еще очень и очень далеко.  
Если _это_ вообще возможно исцелить…

Все снова рушится, когда в твой лес приходят враги.  
Сначала ты думаешь, что они пришли за тобой, но потом понимаешь, что совсем тут не причем - они грызутся между собой.  
Шальные дзюцу летят в разные стороны, и от одного из них вспыхивает пламя, стремительно распространяющееся по деревьям.  
Звон металла. Крики. Огонь.  
Ты вспоминаешь _тот день_ , и тебя охватывает безумная звериная ярость.

Когда ты приходишь в себя, вокруг на многие километры не остается никого и ничего живого.  
Все сгорело дотла.  
С неожиданной иронией ты вспоминаешь, что тебя всегда сравнивали со стихийным бедствием, потому что тебе особенно легко давалась огненная стихия.  
Но не время предаваться воспоминаниям. Ты наверняка засветила свое месторасположение всем в округе.  
Ты с сожалением оглядываешь пепелище и уходишь на поиски нового временного пристанища, тщательно спрятав чакру за семью замками, чтобы никто ничего не засек.  
Грязно бурые от впитавшейся грязи и пепла волосы висят слипшимися сосульками, а от одежды остались одни невразумительные лохмотья. Вкупе с твоей болезненной худобой это определенно может помочь тебе с маскировкой.  
Ты совершенно не выглядишь как шиноби и потомок некогда великого клана.

В ближайшей найденной деревеньке на тебя сочувственно косятся, но совсем не торопятся предлагать кров. Оказывается, и без тебя хватает беженцев с проклятой войны, затеянной ниндзя.  
Ты угрюмо киваешь и принимаешь извинения вместе с плошкой теплого супа.  
Люди вокруг тебя стенают и покрывают бранью шиноби, которые что-то не поделили, а страдать от этого почему-то приходится всем вокруг.  
Ты жадно слушаешь, а в груди разгорается злорадное удовлетворение.  
Пусть убивают друг друга. Тем меньше врагов для тебя.

Ты скитаешься по странам, стремясь уйти от линии фронта, но это не так-то просто сделать. Кажется, будто ты все время идешь куда-то не туда, потому что постоянно натыкаешься на сражающихся то тут, то там.  
Периодически ты даешь волю своей бессмысленной мстительности и убиваешь шиноби, что попались на твоем пути. Они все тебе ненавистны - предатели, бьющие в спину, несмотря на союзы и договоренности.  
После каждого такого срыва ты тщательно заметаешь следы. То, что ты в совершенстве овладела стихией Огня, очень в этом помогает.  
От тел даже пепла не остается.

Беда приходит, откуда не ждали.  
Какие-то шиноби находят тебя и цепляются как репей, никак не желая оставить в покое. Ты до последнего строишь из себя испуганную деревенскую дурочку, надеясь, что тебе не придется уходить из только-только обжитого охотничьего домика, но похоже тебе все же придется вступить в бой.  
Неожиданно за тебя вступается какой-то чудак в потрепанном плаще с мечом наперевес, выскочивший из чащи к удивлению всех присутствующих.  
Судя по манерам он сын самурая. Неудивительно, что корчит из себя невесть что.  
Ты благоразумно отходишь подальше, пока из него во все стороны хлещет благородство вместе с кровью, и раздумываешь, не слинять ли по-тихому, пока все эти идиоты заняты друг другом. Однако о тебе вовремя вспоминают и перехватывают.  
Мощным огненным выдохом ты избавляешься от пытающихся тебя схватить, воспользовавшись тем, что от тебя не ожидали ничего подобного, а потом поворачиваешься к горе-герою.  
Тот, удивительное дело, уже расправился со всеми своими противниками и теперь пораженно пялится на тебя.  
Вдобавок к тому ранению, с которым он сюда заявился, у него появилось еще несколько, но они не такие уж и серьезные.  
Он... силен, с неудовольствием признаешь ты. Тебе бы точно пришлось возиться гораздо дольше.  
Что теперь? Сражаться с ним?..  
«Самурай» внезапно хлопается в обморок от потери крови прямо к твоим ногам, и впервые за долгое время ты приходишь в замешательство.  
Он вступился за тебя и не стал нападать, даже когда понял, что ты не та, за кого себя выдаешь.  
Почему он так поступил? Следует своим принципам? Или у него просто заражение крови, и он не соображает, что творит?  
Ну, убеждаешь ты себя, убить ты его всегда успеешь, почему бы не сыграть в благородство в ответ?..

Юкимура Сэйчиро действительно оказался сыном самурая.  
Его манеры и поведение тебя забавляют, и ты решаешь дать ему пожить еще немного. Зря ты, что ли, старалась, выхаживая его и вытаскивая с того света?  
В Сэйчиро таинственным образом сочетаются обезоруживающая детская наивность и удивительная проницательность. То, с какой легкостью он понял, что ты Узумаки, взбесило тебя не на шутку.  
Ты успокаиваешь себя тем, что способна убить его в любой момент и упрямо молчишь в ответ на все его вопросы.  
Его выздоровление все ближе, а у тебя - все больше сомнений.  
Ты... немного привязалась к этому простофиле, но по-прежнему не веришь в то, что он тебя не выдаст.  
Шиноби - твои враги. Он может притворяться, чтобы просто усыпить твою бдительность...  
Когда Сэйчиро удается снова держаться на ногах, не шатаясь от слабости, он ошарашивает тебя приглашением пойти с ним. Он клянется своей честью, что никому не даст знать о том, кто ты такая, а потом пылко признается в любви.  
Ты смотришь на него, вслушиваешься в его дыхание и биение сердца, но не замечаешь ни грамма фальши.  
Вот так-так. «Прекрасный принц» признался в чувствах «дракону», которому взбрело в голову оставить его в живых.  
Какой внезапный поворот сюжета.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу ты соглашаешься пойти с ним.  
Возможно, потому что чуешь, что не можешь больше жить так, как жила до этого.  
Ты слишком устала от одиночества.

Прийти в деревню шиноби было плохой идеей.  
Семья Юкимура хорошо приняла тебя, однако ты не чувствуешь себя своей среди них. Ты притворяешься обычной девушкой и постоянно следишь за собой, чтобы ничего не выдать. Лишь в редкие моменты тебе удается расслабиться. Ты скорее терпишь, чем принимаешь ухаживания Сэйчиро, и это совершенно несправедливо по отношению к нему.  
Долго такое продолжаться не может, и в конце концов, ты ставишь его перед фактом - тебе нужно уйти.  
Сэйчи смотрит на тебя неожиданно понимающе и просто кивает в ответ.  
Легкость, с которой он отпускает тебя после всех своих горячих заверений в любви, почти физически бьет тебя по сердцу.  
Ты вихрем выметаешься из Суны, глотая непрошеные слезы.  
Не вышло найти дом тут, значит стоит поискать другой.  
А Сэйчиро... пусть найдет себе другую девушку. Не такую сломанную жизнью, как ты.

Он находит тебя на обезображенном пламенем поле битвы, когда ты сидишь там, пытаясь унять ноющую боль в груди.  
Ты не ранена... В чем же тогда дело?  
\- Хана, - говорит Сэйчиро, присаживаясь рядом, и ты почти задыхаешься от нежности в его взгляде, - я никогда не перестану любить тебя, где бы ты ни была. Я знаю, что в Суне тебе было плохо, но мне эгоистично хотелось, чтобы ты все равно была рядом. Пожалуйста, прости. Если ты хочешь дальше странствовать по миру, я не буду тебя удерживать. Только прошу... хотя бы иногда приходи повидаться со мной...  
Ты цепляешься за него и разражаешься отвратительными рыданиями.  
Как можно быть таким?.. Как можно?..  
В его объятиях ты чувствуешь себя неожиданно целой. Он принимает тебя такой, какая ты есть, и понимание этого собирает твои разбитые части покрепче иного клея.  
Ты целуешь его, наконец, чувствуя в себе силы ответить на его признание, а потом обещаешь, что вы будете видеться так часто, насколько это возможно.  
На прощание он дарит тебе возможность призывать тех же животных, что и он, для удобства связи.  
Ты долго благодаришь фенеков за то, что они согласились заключить с тобой контракт.

Война шиноби все длится. И вам с Сэйчиро все труднее найти возможность встретиться.  
Кончилась было Вторая война, как тут же началась Третья.  
Узнав, что в тебе зреет новая жизнь, ты решительно говоришь Сэйчи, что больше не сможешь видеться с ним. Слишком опасно для тебя и ребенка.  
Сэйчиро безумно радуется вестям и долго не хочет тебя отпускать, жалея, что ему не удастся быть рядом во время рождения нового члена семьи.  
Вы расстаетесь, как тебе кажется, навсегда.  
Он снова уходит на фронт, а ты - прятаться и жить мирной жизнью в какой-нибудь глухой деревеньке.  
Войны и нервы нынче тебе противопоказаны.

Третья Мировая заканчивается только после того, как твоей дочке исполняется год.  
В той глуши, куда ты забралась, тебе удается спокойно вырастить мелкую, не отвлекаясь ни на какие проблемы. Однако подспудно ты все равно помнишь, что опасность нависает над тобой, где бы ты ни находилась. Просто потому что ты - Узумаки.  
Твоему весеннему цветочку повезло. Она не унаследовала твоих огненных волос. Будет проще с маскировкой, когда вы отправитесь в путь.  
Ты по-прежнему питаешь ненависть к шиноби, поэтому не поощряешь Рин-чан в стремлении ступить на эту скользкую тропу. Ты просто учишь ее защищать себя всеми возможными способами без использования чакры.  
С твоей паранойей невозможно бороться.  
Девочке с обычным уровнем чакры легче спрятаться среди деревенских жителей. Это для ее же блага.

Настало время, когда даже в вашу глушь стали забредать нукенины.  
Поняв, что они как-то зачастили с визитами, ты берешь ребенка и уходишь из деревни, не оглядываясь.  
Рин-чан пора увидеть мир и... встретиться с отцом. Хотя на последнее надежды мало.  
Ты не связывалась с Сэйчиро много лет.  
Пусть фенеки и говорят, что он жив, он мог изменить свое отношение к тебе после вашего расставания и долгого молчания.  
Сейчас такие предположения вызывают только притупленную боль. Ведь теперь у тебя есть дочь, которую многому надо научить, кучу всего рассказать и показать... Ты прячешься за страхом того, что не успеешь передать ей все, что хочешь, и старательно отгоняешь от себя посторонние мысли.

Эти войны... сделали все только хуже. Люди озлобились, и подонков на дороге стало встречаться куда больше, чем прежде.  
Тебя тревожат слухи о том, что кто-то собирает улучшенные геномы.  
Деревни ослабли, и кто-то, похоже, решил нарастить боевую мощь за счет вливания «новой крови».  
Ты все время ходишь под маскировкой и учишь свою девочку убегать как можно быстрее.  
Несмотря на все предосторожности охотники за геномами все равно выходят на твой след и отделаться от них не удается. Вот если бы ты была одна... но они уже видели Рин, так что спрятать ее - не вариант.  
От отчаяния ты связываешься через фенеков с Сэйчиро и зовешь его на помощь.

Охотники догоняют вас с дочкой возле границы страны Ветра.  
Было бы куда проще сражаться, если бы у них не было ядов, влияющих на контроль чакры.  
Сэйчи все еще нет.  
Похоже, тебе придется обходиться своими силами.  
Ты боишься задеть Рин и умоляешь ее бежать как можно дальше. Она пытается это сделать, но один из охотников ухитряется схватить ее и угрожает убить, если ты не сдашься.  
От такой наглости ты на миг теряешь контроль, и огонь ревет вокруг бешеным зверем, как в старые добрые времена.  
В себя тебя приводит крик дочки, которой обожгло ногу.  
Ты тут же забываешь про все и вся, кидаясь к ней.  
Это - твоя роковая ошибка.

Сэйчиро врывается на поле боя в самый последний момент и побеждает оставшихся врагов, но для тебя это уже не имеет значения.  
Ты извиняешься перед своим бедным ребенком, который впал в шок и все никак не выходит из него, несмотря на твои старания.  
У тебя остается не так уж много времени. Раны и высокая концентрация ядов в крови - это слишком даже для твоего организма Узумаки.  
Какой бесславный конец, думаешь ты, глядя на плачущего Сэйчиро, баюкающего тебя в объятиях. Вот так встреча после долгой разлуки.  
Ты о чем-то шутишь, торопишься рассказать про Рин, не слушая его заверений, что ты выкарабкаешься.  
Ты знаешь, что смерть близка, однако это на удивление мало тебя беспокоит.  
Сейчас, вот в этот самый момент, ты чувствуешь себя на своем месте рядом с Сэйчи и Рин.  
_Ты, наконец, нашла свой дом._


	2. помощь. POV Юкимура Сэки и Юри (-12г)

\- Похоже, Сэйчиро не просто так задерживается... - туманно заметила Юри перед сном.   
Сэки удивлённо сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке комнаты ее лицо.   
\- Почему ты так решила?   
\- Материнское сердце подсказывает. Да ты и сам знаешь, он бы не стал медлить с возвращением, раз его отозвали с фронта.  
Он пожал плечами и нарочито шумно выдохнул.  
\- А что Рюджиро?   
\- Пока без изменений. По-прежнему на реабилитации.   
Юри едва заметно поджала губы. Второй сын постоянно заставлял их беспокоиться, так что ее привычное неодобрение лишь маскировало тревогу за него.  
Сэки устало прикрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от саднящей боли в руке. Похоже, это реакция на смену погоды.

Через пару месяцев слова Юри сбылись - Сэйчиро, жутко измотанный, но счастливый и очевидно влюбленный, привел домой девушку и попросил у них позволения дать ей приют на какое-то время.  
«Я Хана, просто Хана», - представилась она.  
Ее волосы полыхали ярко красным огнем, и она держалась гордо, почти нахально, но в глазах у нее таился дикий звериный страх. Казалось, она готова сорваться с места при малейшем признаке опасности, при малейшем намеке неодобрения с их стороны.  
Сэки и Юри переглянулись... и разрешили ей остаться. Ведь невзирая на риск Хана все же последовала за Сэйчиро в Суну. Это ли не доказательство искренности ее чувств?

Он тихо уладил дело с временным гражданством, задействовав свои связи, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов. Юри как бы невзначай поделилась рецептом краски, безопасной для волос.   
Рюджиро новому члену семьи не особо обрадовался, но открыто это выражать не стал. Он всегда старался не вмешиваться в дела брата.  
Сэйчиро же парил на седьмом небе от счастья и почти ни на что обращал внимания, кроме Ханы.

Похоже, его взбалмошность передалась обоим сыновьям, просто проявлялась она по-разному. А он так надеялся, что Сэйчиро унаследовал благоразумие Юри! Это ж надо, посреди войны найти и привести домой Узумаки!  
Дай Ками терпения, чтобы выдержать выходки их сыновей и не поседеть раньше времени.


	3. прощание. POV Юкимура Сэйчиро (13г)

Не такой Сэйчиро себе представлял их долгожданную встречу. Совсем не такой. Но с Ханой никогда и ничего не бывало просто.   
Как же она да без опасностей и драмы?  
Сам виноват, что решил связать свою жизнь с этой невозможной женщиной.  
Но вот что ей стоило просто придти в Суну вместе с дочкой? Чтобы слезы радости, теплые объятия и воспоминания о бурной молодости?..  
Нет, это не для Ханы.  
Она медленно угасает от яда и смертельных ран у него на руках, однако ее взгляд остается все таким же вызывающе непреклонным.  
В воздухе удушливо пахнет кровью и паленой человеческой плотью.  
Бедная девочка неподвижно сидит на песке и неотрывно смотрит на них широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Их дочь, которую он видит впервые в жизни.  
Хана торопливо рассказывает про нее, то и дело сбиваясь и рвано дыша. По ее губам скользит странная улыбка, и, похоже, о смерти она думает в последнюю очередь.  
Слезы бегут по щекам, но Сэй продолжает внимательно слушать последний монолог жены и ни за что не променяет этот момент ни на какие свои фантазии.  
Его огненный цветок остается верна себе до конца.  
За это он ее и полюбил.


	4. поворот не туда (в 20г канона из 22г фанона)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о встрече моей Рин и канонного Гаары)

Странное гудение защитных печатей заставило Гаару поднять взгляд от бумаг и прислушаться к ощущениям.  
С чакрой в кабинете творилось что-то непонятное.  
Он быстро переместился к стене, послал предостерегающий импульс охране и рассеял в воздухе песок, на всякий случай приготовившись к сражению.  
Посреди кабинета вдруг материализовалась чья-то сгорбленная фигура, вызвав неприятные воспоминания о визите фальшивого Мадары перед войной, и одновременно с этим раздался звук, похожий на звон разбитого стекла – защита все-таки не выдержала.  
Его песок метнулся вперед... и бессильно прошел сквозь незваного визитера, как сквозь мираж.  
\- Ой-ой, как же голова болит...  
Судя по голосу, неизвестный оказался девушкой. Она с некоторым трудом выпрямилась и рассеянно огляделась, массируя дрожащими пальцами виски. Стоило ей заметить его, как она тут же радостно улыбнулась.  
\- Привет, Гаара!  
\- Мы знакомы? - уточнил он, настороженно наблюдая за ней.  
Из глаз девушки плеснуло болью, как кровью, будто своим вопросом он нанес ей серьезную рану. Улыбка тут же исчезла, и ее лицо приняло бесстрастное выражение. Она более внимательно осмотрелась... и с тяжелым вздохом села на пол, скрестив ноги, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое.  
Гаара скользящим шагом начал обходить ее по кругу, оставив бесполезные попытки захватить ее песком.  
Подготовки шиноби нет, оружия нет, но тело тренированное. Умение контролировать чакру присутствует. Одета как житель Суны, но на рукаве есть знак клана - знакомая алая спираль.  
«Узумаки?..»  
Он остановился у стола, подал охране знак «ждать» и скрестил руки на груди.   
Кажется, нападения не предвиделось, но расслабляться он не спешил.  
\- Извините, пожалуйста, Казекаге-сама, - наконец очнулась от своего ступора девушка, - похоже, по моей вине произошло недоразумение. У меня нет никаких враждебных намерений. Я очутилась здесь случайно. Я как можно скорее постараюсь все исправить, но сначала мне нужно кое-что узнать… - она с непонятной мольбой посмотрела на него. – Какой сейчас год? И вы точно не знаете, кто я такая?  
Вряд ли она хотела над ним подшутить. Ситуация становилась все более занимательной.  
Он назвал дату и подтвердил, что первый раз ее видит.  
Узумаки со сдавленным стоном закрыла лицо руками.  
«Произошло перемещение во времени?.. Или дело в другом?»  
\- Откуда ты?  
\- Судя по всему из какой-то параллельной реальности, - глухо отозвалась девушка. – Могу я кое-что проверить?  
\- Можешь.  
Узумаки осторожно показала несколько жестов, и Гаара с изумлением распознал знаки, которыми пользовались между собой только он и брат с сестрой.  
«Союзник. Высший уровень доверия».  
«Принято,» - машинально показал он ей в ответ, а потом напрягся.  
Эта система жестов не могла быть так просто скомпрометирована. Либо эта Узумаки была первоклассным шпионом, либо… была близка с его семьей. А точнее – с _другим_ Гаарой.  
Его охватило странное волнение.   
Между тем девушка откуда-то достала несколько свитков, баночку с тушью и кисть и разложила все перед собой.  
\- Простите мою невежливость, Казекаге-сама, - сказала она, не отрывая глаз от иероглифов и линий, которые начала тщательно выписывать на бумаге, - но мне придется посидеть здесь. Думаю, лучше не отдаляться от точки перемещения, чтобы печать сработала правильно.  
\- Ты специалист по фууиндзюцу? – быстро спросил он.  
\- Официально - да, - Узумаки нахмурилась, разглядывая свой набросок, - но опыта пока не хватает, как видите.  
Пожалуй, именно легкость, с которой она прямо на его глазах создавала какую-то печать, убедила его в том, что она не отсюда. После войны шиноби понесли большие потери, и каждый специалист был наперечет. И ни в одной из скрытых деревень точно не было мастеров фууина Узумаки.  
Он попытался запомнить отпечаток ее чакры. Казалось, будто она закрыта плотной завесой и ощущалась едва-едва.  
В груди внезапно кольнуло. Следуя чутью, он уставился в район ключиц Узумаки, и в этот же миг, словно повинуясь его желанию, из-за воротника девушки вывалился кулон в виде глаза на цепочке. Сосредоточившись, он смог уловить в нем свою собственную чакру.  
\- Это подарок, - сказала Узумаки, заметив его взгляд, и неловко спрятала кулон обратно за шиворот.  
В мире шиноби было уместнее быть параноиком, чем наивно верить в нелепые случайности и чью-то добрую волю, но, похоже, в данном случае подозрения были лишними.  
Эта девушка слишком доверчиво вела себя с ним. Он легко читал ее мимику и движения. И пусть ее слова и были несколько уклончивыми, на ее месте он бы тоже сильно не откровенничал.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - все же не сдержал он любопытства.  
\- Если... если вы не знаете, кто я, сомневаюсь, что существую в этой реальности, - чуть сдавленным голосом сказала Узумаки, - я начала жить в Суне с пятнадцати лет.  
И тут в кабинет ворвался Канкуро. Несмотря на то, что Гаара просигналил отмену тревоги чуть ранее, брата так просто было не успокоить.  
\- Гаара, все печати в резиденции вышли из строя! Что тут у тебя происходит?!  
\- Забавно ощущать себя привидением, - заметила Узумаки, которая даже не дрогнула, когда Канкуро прошел сквозь нее.  
Брат тут же отскочил в сторону, и воздух хлестанули нити чакры, сорвавшиеся с его пальцев, но атака не причинила девушке никакого вреда.  
\- Ты еще кто?!  
Узумаки вздохнула.  
\- Гостья из другого измерения, Канкуро-сан. Не беспокойтесь, я скоро уйду. Мне очень жаль, что ваши печати не выдержали моего визита.  
Канкуро уставился на Гаару и красноречиво поднял брови.  
«Опасности нет», - махнул он ему в ответ.  
\- Надеюсь, вы быстро все восстановите, - тем временем рассеянно продолжила девушка, - хотя я бы посоветовала кое-что переделать. Как мне помнится, в старых шаблонах печатей были плохо сбалансированы элементы. Некоторые расположены слишком близко друг к другу, так что защиту легко «закоротить», если подвергнуть ее большой нагрузке. Если же все распределить равномерно и добавить дополнительный стабилизирующий контур вокруг смыслового ядра... И разумеется, не стоит забывать о принципе четности и нечетности...   
Она все дальше углублялась в дебри фууиндзюцу, и в какой-то момент Гаара понял, что потерял нить ее рассуждений и просто смотрит на нее. Увлеченную и растрепанную, с пальцами, вымазанными в чернилах и глазами, сверкающими подобно каплям росы.  
Да, сейчас она выглядела куда лучше, чем когда глядела на него раненным взглядом.  
\- Ой, - девушка резко замолчала и виновато повесила голову, - я лезу не в свое дело, да? Сейчас разберусь тут, и можете забыть, что меня видели.  
\- Я ничего не понял, - признался Канкуро, а потом фыркнул, - но я точно знаю, что ты Узумаки, барышня.  
Он выразительно ткнул пальцем на спираль, украшающую ее плечо.  
\- Ну, я это и не скрывала, - девушка чуть улыбнулась и снова сосредоточилась на свитках перед собой.  
«Статус?» - молча просигналил ему Канкуро.  
«Печать. Ошибка. Высший уровень доверия. Личность не установлена».  
Глаза Канкуро округлились. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, шумно выдохнул и стал внимательно разглядывать Узумаки.  
\- Не надо было использовать тот иероглиф, ох, не надо было... – похоже, она снова, сама того не заметив, начала мыслить вслух, - хотела попроще сделать кусок. Ха! Теперь «прохожу» и «проникаю» во всех смыслах этого слова. У-у-у!  
Она закрыла лицо руками.  
Гаара и Канкуро переглянулись.  
\- Помощь нужна? - спросил Канкуро.  
\- Нет, все нормально, - поспешно отозвалась Узумаки, вздохнула и начала что-то искать у себя кармашках на поясе.  
Чуть погодя она с триумфальным возгласом выудила оттуда огромный толковый словарь и принялась ожесточенно листать его.  
Гаара плохо разбирался в фууиндзюцу, но точно знал, что обычные печати хранения так не работают. Слишком велика была разница в размерах между вместилищем и предметом.  
\- Я тоже хочу бездонные карманы... - мечтательно сказал Канкуро, явно расслабившийся после подтверждения, что Узумаки им не враг.  
\- Может быть, они у вас будут, раз вы теперь знаете, что такое возможно, - заметила девушка, потом с довольным видом захлопнула словарь и ловко убрала все лишнее с пола в кармашки.  
\- Напомните, пожалуйста, какое тут у вас сегодня число?  
\- Восемнадцатое января, - ответил Гаара.  
Узумаки благодарно кивнула и, решительно схватив кисть, начала создавать печать так, будто рисовала картину. Воздух вокруг нее тут же загудел от концентрирующейся в одном месте чакры. Похоже, она предпочитала использовать природную для запитывания контуров.  
Закончив работу, девушка встала и прошлась вокруг свитка, критически разглядывая получившуюся печать с разных углов.   
\- Вроде взорваться не должна, - Узумаки довольно покивала своим мыслям.  
\- Взорваться? - насторожился Канкуро.  
\- Я всегда так говорю, - «утешила» его девушка, убирая кисть и тушь, - это значит - «все в порядке».  
Гаара чуть улыбнулся. За этими словами точно крылась целая история.  
\- С наступающим Днем Рождения, Гаара, - вдруг встретила его взгляд Узумаки, и его будто снова Чидори ударило от бесконечной грусти и нежности, которые она открыто проявила к нему (это абсолютно никак не походило на обожающие взгляды «фанаток Казекаге»), - я не могу тебе ничего подарить, к сожалению... но рискну сказать то, что ты хотел узнать. Вдруг... вдруг это поможет.  
( _вдруг ты сможешь встретить человека, которому сможешь доверять так же, как_ другой _Гаара_ )  
Она одним жестом активировала печать и растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь запах озона и негромко произнесенное имя.  
Канкуро посмотрел на него, хмыкнул и ободряюще треснул по плечу.  
\- Мы ее найдем.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу Гааре очень захотелось в это поверить.


End file.
